Just Can't Throw Us Away
by Raingypsy
Summary: She said she didn't want him anymore. She lied. He's about to watch her walk down the aisle. He can't. *Three piece novella* DMHG


_So this is heartache, I've forgotten how to breathe right now, its taken me over like i never dreamed it could.  
_

_We tell lies and we believe them, but i see them looking in your eyes.  
This might be over but my heart isn't ready to go._

_**Just Can't Throw Us Away, Hugh Sheridan

* * *

**_

Just Can't Throw Us Away

One: Back For Good

_I'd like to say that the first time I saw her I fell in love. I'd like the think that when I'd first looked into those dark brown eyes of hers, my heart had glowed. But if I'm completely honest I know that that wasn't the case. There was no shock realization nor any romantic thoughts towards her. All I had seen was what I'd been brought up to see. Her inferiority, her blood status and lastly the threat she posed to the dark side._

_I can, however, pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with her. It was in our third year of schooling, the day she punched me in the face. I know, real romantic huh? But it was as that moment she had made me realize I didn't belong so far up on my pedestal. I belonged on the ground, beside her. _

The small chapel was simple yet despite its size it radiated elegance. Two marbled pillars entwined in a luscious green vine, provided an archway entrance into the cream carpeted hall. A single strip of peach carpet centered the hall and divided it into two pew filled sections. To one corner of the hall, a solemn faced priest stood talking to a young, clean-shaven man. The couple were running through a schedule, the young man looking on in apprehension and every so often giving a slight nod of agreement.

To the outside world, this scene painted was that of an idyllic wedding. Clear skies, chirping birds and everything running to schedule. But for those who cared to look closer, they would be able to identify a series of cracks spreading through this picture perfect scene like wildfire.

An elderly man sat alone, contemplating the fact that today he would give away his only daughter to a man he didn't think would make her entirely happy. A fiery headed friend chewed her thumbnail and wondered whether she should play a supportive role or let the bride – to – be know she was making the mistake of a lifetime. Even the grooms mind wandered. He had just had a realization that by the end of the day, he wouldn't just be wearing a piece of metal around his finger, but he would have a wife, who would not only depend on him but honoring the sanctity of marriage, would be forever. The thought scared his senseless.

At the foundations of these cracks, stood two people separated only by a set of ornate wooden doors. A woman dressed in a plain white gown sat alone in a small room whilst a man dressed in a crisp raven tuxedo paced the ground outside. While the woman shakily bent down to strap on a silver heel, the man ran a frustrated hand through his hair. While the woman prayed for clarity, the man prayed for courage and while the woman wiped a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek, the man raised his knuckle and rapped on the door.

"Draco," the woman breathed as she greeted her visitor. The man gave a taught grin as the woman traced her eyes over his attire. His normally well groomed and styled silver hair now splayed wildly over his head. To his aqauntinces he seemed like the usual Draco Malfoy, stiff, proper and always in control, but to Hermione Granger who had seen him at his worst, he was showing signs of slipping. He was a broken man.

"It should have been me," he rasped and gave a half smile.

"You shouldn't have come," Hermione whispered, her voice so deathly quiet it sent shivers up Draco's back.

He ignored this.

"It should have been me," he repeated, "I should be the one marrying you to-"

He sentence was cut short by a large crack, as Hermione's hand came into contact with his cheek.

"No, _you_ don't get to say that," her voice wavered, "You don't get to show up here on what's supposed to be the happiest day of my life and tell me that. It's not fair."

Draco rubbed his cheek gingerly.

"Why not? We both know it's the truth. The only reason we broke up was because we had a stupid fight and were both too stubborn to apologize."

"Draco, we were terrible together!" Hermione interjected. "We couldn't even go a day without fighting! How was our marriage supposed to work?"

"But when we weren't fighting we were pretty great! And I would-_I am_-willing to try harder." Draco reasoned.

Hermione sighed. It was taking everything in her might not to break down and weep. She leant her forehead against the wall and took in a deep breath.

"I don't want a relationship like that. I don't want to always be wondering if the day is going to be a good or bad one. I need some consistency Draco. Some stability." She murmured.

"So you're just going to marry some random guy and live a mediocre life?"

"He's not a 'random' guy. His name is Chris. He's funny and smart and he's…." Hermione protested.

_Not You_

Draco swallowed. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Hermione was supposed to be his.

"He's not right for you. Does he even know your favorite color?"

"You barely know him! How can you make statements like that? You've haven't even known him for an hour."

"Answer the question Hermione. Does he know your favorite color?

Silence filled the air. Hermione's lips pursed as she tried to think of a suitable reply.

"It's never come up in conversation before. I'm sure you don't even know my-"

"Dusk Pink," Draco stated matter of factly. "Because your first ever teddy bear had a dusk pink bow."

Hermione whimpered. Of course Draco would be one to remember silly little things like that.

"None of this matters Draco. In an hour I will be Hermione Laker."

"And that's what your truly want?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure?"

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek as she nodded again.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said thickly, "I don't want you."

Draco recoiled. Her words hurt a lot more than the slap. He loved her and till a minute ago, he had thought the feelings were mutual.

His lips curled into a slight sneer and it was taking all his self control from picking something up and hurling it across the room.

"I see. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"No Draco. Please. You have to understand!" Hermione begged.

"I understand perfectly. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

He gave her a curt nod and strode out of the room.

Hermione sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I haven't written anything in a while. This is a 3 piece I'm working on.**

**I'd love any feedback or suggestions, so please drop in and give a review.**

**Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything, but my imagination and wishful thinking, belongs to JK Rowlings. The lyrics belong to Hugh Sheridan (Up and Coming Aussie artist - He's pretty amazing!)  
**


End file.
